My Life With Haru
by ImaginationFactory
Summary: Haruka, cowok pemalas yang sukanya berdiam diri di bathtub itu menjadi pendamping hidupmu! Hidupnya nampak tenang jika dilihat sekilas. Sebelum kau datang dan merubah segalanya! Kalian sekarang menjalani hidup bersama yang... ah, sudahlah... / Absurd, gaje, nan aneh! XDv Husband!Haruka X Reader.


**1\. Rencana Membangunkannya**

"Haru, ayo bangun, Haru," wanita bersurai hitam itu menggoyang-goyangkan pundak suaminya dengan pelan.

"Haru! ugh!" erangnya kesal, namun ia masih berusaha membangunkannya.

Setelah beberapa menit berusaha membangunkan pemuda itu namun tidak bisa, akhirnya dia menyerah dari rencana pertama. Wanita itu diam sejenak sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa membangunkan pemuda yang pemalas ini.

"Oh!" tiba-tiba ia berucap dengan lampu yang seolah muncul di atas kepalanya—maksudnya, dia mendapat pencerahan ide. Dengan sedikit terkikik geli, wanita itu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di kamar mereka, lalu menggeret dengan susah payah bak besar berisikan penuh air itu menuju keluar. Ia menggeret benda itu hingga mendekat ke arah kasur mereka.

"Pasti rencanaku yang kali ini akan berhasil," bisiknya entah pada siapa.

Ia mulai mengangkat tangannya, mengangkat bak besar itu hingga….

 _SPLASH!_

Air itu tumpah ke badan pemuda yang—ugh ugh—indah itu.

Namun, Haru tetap tidak saja bangun. Wanita itu akhirnya berteriak-teriak gaje tidak jelas di kamar. "HARUUUUUU! BANGUUUUUUNNNN!"

.

.

.

 **2\. Haru, Baka**

 _Nyut nyut_

Kepala wanita itu pusing karena kejadian barusan. Suaminya itu, entah kenapa jadi malas untuk dibangunkan. Padahal, ia telah memasak makanan kesukaan suaminya, _mackerel_.

Karena kesal akan sikap suaminya, ia memakan sendiri makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya sambil mendumel dalam hati.

Hingga, sebuah suara tapakan kaki terdengar menuruni tangga. Ia yakin itu adalah suara suaminya yang sedang berjalan menuruni anak tangga.

"Ohayou," sapa pemuda yang bernama Haruka itu yang ternyata sudah berganti kaos. Tetap dengan wajahnya yang biasa, tanpa ekspresi, tanpa senyuman.

Dalam hati, wanita yang baru saja menikahi pemuda itu membatin: _'Kenapa Haru tidak memarahiku, ya? aku kan sudah membuatnya basah ketika membangunkannya dari tidurnya tadi,'_ dumelnya dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok guyurlah aku lagi dengan air, ya. Aku menyukainya," Haru berkata dengan wajah polos dan suara datarnya.

"Baka!" Ia melempari Haru dengan sumpit yang dia pegang.

Sungguh, keluarga yang harmonis diantara Haru dan wanita itu. Sangat harmonis.

.

.

.

 **3\. Jangan**

"Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini kan libur. Kau akan menghabiskannya dengan apa?" tanya wanita itu sehabis menelan sesuap _mackerel_ dan nasinya.

"Berendam seharian di _bathtub_."

Grrrrrrrrr. Ingin rasanya wanita itu melempari pemuda di hadapannya ini dengan benda lebih ekstrim lagi, seperti mangkuk atau piring contohnya?

Ia mengelus dadanya, berharap kejengkelannya segera mereda. "Kau pasti senang menghabiskan waktumu dengan _bathtub_ , ya kan, Haru?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum yang entah kenapa, di mata Haruka senyuman itu malah seperti senyuman yandere.

Haruka bergidik ngeri.

Namun, tetap bisa mengendalikan dirinya yang tenang.

Perempuan itu tetap menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Hingga… Haruka mengganti topik pembicaraan, "Kau sendiri mau kemana?".Pintar. Haruka pintar. Itulah yang sebaiknya dia lakukan; mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Senyuman yang merekah di bibir istrinya itu memudar, lalu melanjutkan acara makannya lagi setelah berkata, "Aku akan mengunjungi rumah temanku."

"Siapa?" tanya Haru.

"Mako-kun," jawabnya setelah menelan sesendok makanannya.

"Aku ikut."

Cepat-cepat, ia menatap Haruka dengan tatapan tajam, "Tidak usah! Kau tidak usah ikut! Nanti kau malu-maluin disana!"

"Aku ingin menengok Makoto," Haruka membalasnya dengan tatapan tenang, tanpa emosi, malas untuk berargumentasi.

"Jangan! Sudah cukup kau membuatku malu di hadapan Mako-kun," ucapnya agak kesal sambil menghembuskan napas pelan.

Ia cemas jika ia mengajak Haruka untuk berkunjung ke rumah Makoto, ia akan mengulangi perbuatan memalukannya 'itu'.

Kira-kira, perbuatan apa yang dilakukan Haru?

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: APA KABAR MINNA..? karena sudah lama tidak update FF, saya akhirnya mencoba menyegarkan pikiran saya dengan Anime lain yang saya sukai :'3 yaitu... Free! Anime yang isinya cowok-cowok ganteng nan berotot itu :'3 /DiBuang**

 **FF Free! yang berbahasa Indonesia masih sedikit jumlahnya, jadi, saya mau memberi angin segar :'3 /Ea**

 **Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya! :'3 (jika ada yang memfave / follow / review). Jangan lupa berikan apa pendapat / komentarmu tentang FF ini ya! :'3 karena, saya lebih senang berkali-kali lipat saat mengetahui apa yang kalian rasakan saat membaca ini :'3**

 **Jika ada yang memfave / follow / review sebelum hari Minggu, saya akan coba meneruskan FF ini! ^^**

 **Makasih ^^**

 **-Imagi**


End file.
